Home
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: After a long walk, Sirius could see the lights of Potter Manor still on. Sirius hated having to bother them at midnight but he had nowhere else to go.


Sirius ran as fast as he could from 12 Grimmauld place; His mother chased him from the house casting the killing curse at him. He wouldn't take the dark mark and fall in line with Voldemort. She was enraged he refused to do it.

His chest started burning from running looking back he finally seen Grimmauld place was out of his view. He stopped breathing heavily. He stuck his wand out; soon the Knight Bus come stopping at a screeching halt.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus for the stranded witch or Wizard. Where can we take you?"

"Godric's Hallow," Sirius replied climbing on the bus as fast as he could. Sirius handed the man eleven sickles taking a set. The bus traveled fast through the streets Sirius watched as the clouds formed and rain drops began dropping on the windows.

Sirius's had no idea how he would do anything from now on but he knew right at this moment he had made the right choice in leaving. His mother wouldn't keep him in the family, he was disowned and blasted from the family tree. Not that he cared; he had never wanted any of it. He worried about Regulus though. He knew his brother was heading down the path he had resisted. His mother would warp everything good in his brother, and use it for her gain.

"Godric's Hollow."

Sirius looked up quickly getting off the bus only realizing it was storming. He sighed making his way through the town. The Potter's manor was only three miles from Godric's Hollow. Sirius couldn't help the tears that had started to fall from his eyes. He was thankful for the rain at the moment, you couldn't tell tears from rain drops. He didn't care about his mother but he was upset for the family he should have had a caring one that would have never done anything like this.

After a long walk, Sirius could see the lights of Potter Manor still on. Sirius hated having to bother then at midnight but he had nowhere else to go. He reached the gate opening it up, he ran to the door.

The door opened just as he comes up the steps.

"Sirius, What are you doing here?" Mrs. Potter asked seeing her son's best friend on their porch. She took in his appearance and the bruise that had formed on his cheek. "Oh Sirius, What happen to you? Come inside you're soaked to the bone Sirius."

Sirius stepped into the manor shaking slightly from the water soaking him. "She wanted me to take the mark."

Charles Potter stepped in the room seeing Sirius standing there.

"She couldn't expect that you're just boy." Helena Potter replied waving her wand over his drying him off.

Sirius let his head drop, "She did. She kicked me out- no she chased me out of the house. Pretty sure she will cast me from the family. Not that I care."

Helena placed a hand on his cheek meeting his eye not saying a word.

"Sirius?"

Sirius glanced up the staircase seeing his best friend at the top of the stairs.

James Potter.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind-" James joked, coming down the stairs till he noticed the distress on Sirius' face. "What's wrong? What happen?"

Charles and Helena shared a worried glance.

"I-" Sirius started when Charles Potter interrupted.

"Sirius will be living here from now on," Charles announced placing and arm around his wife.

Sirius turned back staring at James' parents, in a mixing of they were his saving grace and they had lost their minds.

"If that's what you want," Helena added with a smile.

Sirius nodded to them as one traitorous tear fell down his face.

"Welcome home, Sirius," James said clapping Sirius on the back leading him up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Song I listened to writing this: Michael Buble - I wanna go home

A/N: this is just a little something that's been playing in my mind. I know I'll have questions about Blood changed. No, I have not abandoned it. More is coming soon I promise. It is getting my muse to act right, she's there just not giving me ideas in the correct order. On idea is right after the last chapter I posted others are at the end of the story. So I am working with what she is giving me. Now if I could get her to dumping tons of new ideas on me for other stuff that would be great and help me finish what I have!

I did have a chapter written to update but something went wrong with my old computer and I lost everything. (joy.)

On top of all of that I lost my uncle to cancer at the beginning of May and it was very hard on my family. That's another reason I haven't been posting. It's hard to write about death when you just went through a family death. So I promise it is coming as soon as possible.

Thank you all so much!


End file.
